Shilo Wallace
|image = Image:32731555.jpg |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Shi |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 17 |Row 4 title = DoB |Row 4 info = December 23 |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Human |Row 6 title = Arrival Date |Row 6 info = June 1, 2009 |Row 7 title = Room |Row 7 info = 6421 Deck 7 |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = Repo! The Genetic Opera |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = http://fugenetics.livejournal.com/ |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Shei }} Canon information Shilo is from a futuristic version of Earth (futuristic being the year 2056). In 2030, an epidemic of organ failures diminished a large majority of the world's population. A company called GeneCo ended up being the world's savior; they provided organ transplants and financial plans to pay for them. Rotti Largo, the founder of the company, got a bill passed to make organ repossessions legal. If a person missed a payment on their organ-of-choice, they could have it torn from their body by a Repo Man and returned to the company. Along with this, people started getting addicted to cosmetic surgery and a powerful anesthetic called Zydrate used for surgeries. Nature itself was wrecked, violence was common, and nearly everyone was an appearance-obsessed freak. This is the kind of world Shilo came from. Shilo was born to Nathan and Marni Wallace, a pair of young lovers. Nathan was a doctor that worked for GeneCo, and Marni was Rotti's previous lover. Rotti poisoned Marni shortly before Shilo's birth to get back at her for leaving him for Nathan, and Nathan had to choose between saving Marni or his daughter. He chose Shilo. All throughout her life, Shilo grew up thinking she had a blood disease that her mother passed onto her. She wasn't allowed to leave her house (she was rarely allowed to leave her room) and she had to be heavily monitored and medicated by her father. She didn't like this one bit - she wanted to go out and see the world, no matter how grungy and dysfunctional it was. The only external place Shilo could visit was her She got her chance at freedom through Rotti Largo when she was seventeen. He invited her to the Genetic Opera, which was a big performance designed to promote GeneCo. Shilo's idol, Blind Mag, the Voice of GeneCo, would be making her final performance at the opera. And if that wasn't incentive enough, Rotti was also offering her a cure. AND THIS IS WHERE SHEI IS CUTTING OFF FOR NOW BECAUSE SHE'S LAZY. Elegante Shilo was poofed onto the Elegante and went like "WOAH". And then she met GraveRobber but he's gone now. She dated Herz for a while but then they broke up. Now she wants to sex up North but he's all "noooooooo" and she's all "whyyyyyy" and he's all "becaaauuuse" and it's sad and stuff. Relationships Kage: Gay for. North: Straight for. Other Stuff Moar stuff? Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Dropped